The School of Love
by AsterAstig
Summary: Ash goes back to school, and some suprises await him...rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters, and others do not belong to me, it belongs to the company that produced and made it. Thank you.

…

Well here goes, this is my first fic in a loooooooooooooong time, my last fic here was about 2 years ago, anyways, here's your Pokemon Fic.

The School of Love

Chappie 1: First Day of School is Cool!

It was a bright sunny day, the sun was up and shining through our little village, the sea to the south was glimmering due to the sun's rays. I also saw some kids running though the fields and playing tag. I've just woken up and ran downstairs to see no one, apparently mom just left me a note saying:

Dear Ash,

I went to Viridian City to get some groceries, apparently SOMEBODY ate all what was left in the fridge, anyways today's your first day of school so get going young man!

Mom

I froze on the spot, it was already 9 AM and the orientation of my batch would start at 9:30 AM! I ran to my room to get dressed, I took off my pajamas and put on my usual shirt, pants and my faithful cap. I ran down the stairs and just remembered that Pikachu was still sleeping in bed, so I ran back up and woke the little thing and took my bag of Pokeballs too just in case. Again I ran down the stairs and out the front door, it was 9:10 so I hurried through the path. The school wasn't far though, so I just walked down the path, not worrying about being late.

I arrived at school at about 9:25, just in time, the students were being called to gather at a big room. We all entered the room and all sat, I didn't see anyone that I knew, but I guess I will.

"Welcome students," a guy in a formal suit said on the stage, "this year won't be like any year you experienced previously, this year w have included Pokemon Training Education, which we know that you students will love." The students cheared as they heard the news. "Anyway, later on you will be informed of your sections, which will be your permanent class all-year round," he added "thank you." After that, he sat on a chair near the backstage, the other teacher explained us the rules and regulations of the school.

Later on, we were dismissed of the orientation and the teachers posted the class listings at the lobby. I went to see my section and saw my name, I was in Section B-10, the Practical Class, it said above that that was the Section for experienced trainers, gee, I didn't know that the news already reached here. I looked at my Section listing again, and saw that one of my classmates was Guru, she was a good friend before I went on a journey. Also one of my classmates was Aster, a good writer (hehehe), he was one of my closets friends. As I approached the bottom of the list, I saw a very familiar name…wait, what the f---…MISTY?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters, and others do not belong to me, it belongs to the company that produced and made it. Thank you.

…

Chappie 2: Coincidence? Maybe…

Ash's Point of View

Ughh…what a night. GEEZ, it's already 7 o' clock! Better get moving…

Nobody's Point of view

Ash got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He took his Pikachu-shaped toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. As soon as he brushed all his teeth, he rinsed and took his clothes off. He stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water and began to … well…umm…shower…

When he finished taking a shower, he went downstairs to meet his mom.

(Author's Note: Please forgive me because from now on I'll be using Script Style, thanks)

Ash: Morning mom.

Mrs. Delia: Morning Ash, Mr. Mime's cooked some bacon and eggs for you.

Ash: Thanks Mr. Mime.

Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime!

Ash: Hey mom, got to go, my class is gonna start at 8.

Mrs: Delia: Oh yeah, which reminds me, this came in the mail this morning,OK bye! Love you!

Ash: Love you mom.

Ash took his bag of books, Pokemon, and took Pikachu with him and went out the door and went on his way to Adeb School. He predicted that this day would be so rainy, but he was wrong. It was a very beautiful day, lots of sunshine and kids running around. After a few minutes, he arrived at his school at about 7:45 AM.

Ash's POV

Gee, going back to school sure is making me nervous, better make the best of it.

Shoot, almost forgot, Misty's make classmate, better look good.

Nobody's POV

Ash then looked for his classroom and saw a room named "Section B-10". He entered the room and saw Guru, sitting at the corner of the room. He also saw Aster, as always writing another story or poem about something. And at the very front he saw Misty…his faced turned red…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters, and others do not belong to me, it belongs to the company that produced and made it. Thank you.

Shoot…haha sorry for the long wait haha studies and all…

Anyways, no I haven't read "High School Life" haha call it a coincidence.

Anyways on with the story

Chappie Three: Friggin' IDs!

Ash's POV

Woah… Misty is sure cute, wearing that cute school uniform and all…Too bad the skirts aren't miniskirts...

Nobody's POV

Ash went to greet Misty, but Aster quickly cut his path.

Aster: Yo! How ya doin'?

Ash: Oh hi Aster… Well, here I am, still young and healthy!

Aster: Yeah, right… So, did ya meet any girls during your journey? Huh? Huh?

Ash: Well… Yeah… See that girl over there? Her name's Misty… points to Misty

Aster: Oh wow! She sure is hot! nosebleeds

Ash: Smacks Aster on the head Have some respect will ya?

Aster: Sorry…Sorry… Hey do you know who our Class Adviser is?

Ash: No…

Aster: Hmm… I hear they say he's a guy from a place up north…

Ash: Wonder who could it be… Oh wait, I gotta read something my mom gave to me…

Ash took the letter that his mom gave to him. It was from the school saying:

Dear Ash Ketchup

This is your ID for your school, P.I. 2. Please take good care of it. A replacement will cost 15$. Please also be informed that you must wear your ID at school. No ID, no entry.

Sincerely,

ID Corporation Manager, JMAC.

Ash took the ID, it said, "Ash Ketchup."

Ash: WTF! ASH KETCHUP?

Aster: LOL! HAHAHA!

Ash: smacks Aster in the head…again Shut up!

Aster: Sorry, sorry…Hey, here comes Guru!

Guru: Hallooooooo!

Ash: Uhh…Hi.

Aster: Hey, Guru, the poem that you wanted is finished.

Guru: Oh thankies!

Ash: OK… Excuse me guys…

Ash goes to Misty, but the teacher suddenly comes in.

Teacher: OK, guys, let's start this class!

Misty and Ash: WHAT THE – BROCK?


End file.
